Space Stranger (****posting deity) 2014-2015
Bad girls go twerkin' whenever he's in the crib! He's the rootinest, tootinest guy working at Hooters. Space Stranger is a (T-O-Y! TOY!) regular poster in the Smash 4 Social Thread. A self-proclaimed "**** poster" and lover of Disney, Pixar, animation in general and Top Gun. He is among the most active members. Characteristics Not much is known about Space Stranger's past which leaves him as among the more mysterious users in the Smash 4 Social. It is known that he grew up to become a professional ****poster, Fire Emblem fanatic, Captain Falcon worshipper, and avid Toy Story toy collector. Well known in the thread, or the "Insane Asylum" as he likes to call it, he is capable of making new users insane with just one post. He usually does this by 'delivering the goods'. At times, he can display a more serious side where he acts as a mediator to conflicts and looks among each Social Thread user as an equal. When not in the Social Thread, he is often found ****posting in the Zelda, Robin, and (to a lesser extent) Project M Social Threads. When not ****posting, he is often found hanging out in the Captain Falcon/Luigi character boards offering competitive impressions or contributing to his fast growing, General Disney Discussion thread. Trivia *Apparently Space Stranger is a reincarnation of Woody. *Space Stranger gets pranked A LOT! *His name is a corrupted variant of Buzz Lightyear's title, Space Ranger. *He often uses the Smash 4 Wario icons as a substitute for the Troll face icon. *His Mii resembles Woody. *He owns a large Toy Story toy collection. *His favorite Pixar film is Toy Story 2. *Out of all 3 Toy Story films, Toy Story 3 is his least favorite (though, it is far from his least favorite Pixar film). *He had pranked the whole social thread by making them think he was banned. He had the help from Opossum. Apparently, FalKoopa had almost ruined it while and Warchamp7 exposed his suspected ban as false (though no one paid any heed to that) but Space Stranger was never caught. He managed to strike fear in the Invisible Boatmobile PM created by Rocket Raccoon. Ultimately, he would later get his real ban from the site for two weeks due to his ****posting habits on August 9, 2015. He recently returned, only to be banned again a few days later. *When pranked, he often switches his avatars to other fictional characters such as Maverick from Top Gun, Gogo Tomago from Big Hero 6, Reptillus Maximus from Toy Story That Time Forgot, and (most notoriously) Elsa from Frozen. *Might probably ascend to the Throne of Heroes (if he actually gets banned). *Harold from Fire Emblem Fates is his husbando. *He is too american to my tastes. Gallery Space Stranger (1).jpg|Space Stranger's first avatar on SmashBoards. It is based off of a real Woody action figure. Space Stranger (16).jpg|Space Stranger's most recent avatar until he was pranked. Space Stranger (12).jpg|Space Stranger's favorite avatar. jessie.jpg|Space Stranger's Jessie avatar Category:Users Category:Weirdos Category:Social Thread Regulars Category:Abominations Category:Dank Meme Suppliers Category:Toys Category:Comedians